metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yumeyo-yuki
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Midtown Maelstorm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluerock (Talk) 20:54, June 13, 2012 You have the Haven camo? Hi. You have the Haven Camo? Can you upload a picture of it, and if you own the other DLC camo, any other DLC camo that you acquired? We're missing a lot of them, so it would be appreciated if you could uploaded them to the site and thus complete it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, regarding the Haven Camo and the other DLC camo, the only things needed on the site are front, back, and if possible side images of the camos. w/FaceCamo is also requested, but not absolutely necessary. Also, the only two DLC camos that aren't necessary are the Laughing Camo and the Raging Camo. Sorry for the late response, but I had to get home late due to a huge amount of trouble finishing my assignment. :BTW, slightly off-topic, but do you have the Monster Hunter T-Shirts in Peace Walker? If so, can you also record the camo index of each shirt? Images aren't necessary, as I already took care of those. However, I wasn't able to find the camo index for the shirts. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 09:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::BTW, the DLC camos included the Digital Red and Digital Blue OctoCamo, just so you know. Also, do you at least know anyone who has the t-shirts? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome for the DLC and extra OctoCamo Camouflages, I don't have the others stored/registered and I'm going to leave MGS4 for quite a while now since I finished it 11 times now and the 12th playthrough is pretty continuous. I'll be getting to other things. Yumeyo-yuki (talk) 18:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay. I'll make sure you do your other things. Just one question: Do you know any place that allows people to rent a PS3, or any other gaming system for that matter? I might end up doing that if I am to complete the MGS4 camos that aren't DLC-related, so I can then upload them onto my computer and then upload the camos when I have time after this. As Blockbuster's out of business, as is Versatile Video, and I doubt Netflix actually allows people to rent video game consoles, I don't know where else to look, and since I'm more of a nintendo person, I don't want to have to get myself a PS3. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:40, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::You don't own a Playstation 3? I mean, I've never heard of console renting, only game/s, and Blockbuster really would have been my first suggestion... You could use Google I guess, FB (I don't use that but it's a good idea) or other means of searching for console renting, try asking friends if you can. ::::Well, if all else fails, you could try asking other people on the site for the Camo pictures, lately it seems You, me and Bluerock are the only people on here, if that's the case it's going to become quite, load-bearing on us. I've honestly never been in a Wiki that is this short on people before... (really don't know if I am alowed to post links), but try searching in this criteria; the first page looks promising... UK Yumeyo-yuki (talk) 11:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC)